


Crossing the Line

by amirellani



Series: crooked love in a straight line down [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abigail Barton, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Clint Barton's sister, Clint is really not as okay with Bucky dating his sister as he pretends to be, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Movie Night, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Popcorn, Porn With Plot, Restraints, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, The Author Regrets Everything, There's a little bit of plot, Vibrators, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, but not really, honestly i'm not sure which one it is, or at least attempted dirty talk, so many regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirellani/pseuds/amirellani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby wears out Bucky's patience. The consequences don't disappoint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I can't believe I'm actually posting this.  
> This is the first time I've ever written anything like this, and I know that probably doesn't seem like a big deal because it's only the fourth thing I've posted on here, but I swear I've written lots - the problem is that I can never finish anything.  
> ANYWAY.  
> If you're reading this, well, I'm not sure if I should be saying thank you or apologising. Please be kind.
> 
> I present, the 6000 words of smut that inspired the Abigail Barton/Bucky Barnes relationship.

Abby pulled her legs up underneath herself on the couch, wriggling around to try and find a comfortable position. Hearing a disgruntled sigh, she glanced over at Bucky. In the dim light, she could just make out his eyes rolling. Abby pouted, and looked back at the television screen. It had been Bucky’s turn to pick the movie tonight, and she was confused by his choice. Leaning over, resting her head on his shoulder, she poked him gently in the side.

“What?” he whispered. “Why aren’t you watching the movie?”

“I _am_ watching the movie,” retorted Abby, tugging on the end of her ash blonde ponytail. “But I need to know. Why are we watching _this_ movie?”

“Because I chose it.”

She stared at Bucky, waiting for him to expand on his answer. When he didn’t, she poked him again.

“Yes, but _why_ did you choose it? Not to be rude or anything, but you are _so_ not the raunchy rom-com type.”

“What?” he asked, looking puzzled. “No, Clint recommended it. He said it was about a Sergeant during the Iraq War.”

“Oh, Buck,” Abby said, biting back a giggle. It seemed Clint wasn’t as fine about his baby sister being in a relationship with the Winter Soldier as he pretended to be. “He tricked you. This is _What’s Your Number?_. The movie you’re describing is _The Hurt Locker_. Complete opposites, trust me.”

“Huh.” Snorting, Bucky shook his head. “Yeah, that explains it. I was wonderin’ why they weren’t in Iraq.”

Abby couldn’t hold back her giggle this time. She pressed her face into Bucky’s shoulder to smother the sound, but she knew she was unsuccessful when Bucky huffed above her.

“It’s okay,” she said to placate him, stretching to kiss him on the cheek. “I’ll enjoy the movie, and you can pick again next movie night.”

“Yeah. Thanks,” muttered Bucky.

Abby frowned slightly, but decided to ignore his bad mood. She knew Bucky was annoyed because her brother had played a trick on him, and not because she was teasing him. She wriggled down on the sofa, snuggling against Bucky’s side. His metal arm draped around her shoulders. Smiling contentedly, she settled back to watch the movie.

 

* * *

 

“How have I never seen this before?” she piped up, twenty minutes later. “This is great.”

“Mhmm,” murmured Bucky, his eyes fixed to the TV. Even though it wasn’t the movie he’d expected, he still appeared completely focused on it.

“And that guy, whoa boy. He looks so much like Steve.”

Bucky didn’t respond to that, and Abby poked him in the stomach.

“Oof,” he grunted, looking down at her sharply. “What?”

“Don’t you think he looks like Steve?”

“Yeah, maybe,” he muttered, shrugging. He looked back at the movie, missing Abby’s frown by a fraction of a second.

 

* * *

 

“Bucky,” she whispered, fingers prodding down his rib cage. She whispered more insistently. “ _Bucky_.”

“What, Abby?” he hissed back.

“Does Steve look like that? Don’t say you don’t know, I bet you do.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, and muttered something in Russian that Abby didn’t understand. She responded by poking him again.

“Stop it,” he complained, and focused on the movie. “Steve has less chest hair. He’s broader across the shoulders and he’s just more – built.”

Abby leaned away from Bucky’s shoulder and peered up at him, a grin splitting her cheeks.

“Are you blushing?” she crowed. “You are! Are you embarrassed by describing your best friend’s chest muscles?”

Bucky pursed his lips, exhaling in annoyance.

“Could we just watch the movie?” he muttered.

Giggling again, Abby rested her head back on his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, boy,” she mumbled under her breath, eyes fixed to the movie playing out on the screen. “What’s your problem, woman? I’d jump on that in a heartbeat if I were you.”

“What was that?” asked Bucky, and Abby schooled her face into the image of wide-eyed innocence.

“Nothing,” she replied, fluttering her eyelashes as she stared up at him. His face was pinched, and he looked back at the TV wearing a deep frown. Hiding her face in his shoulder, Abby’s lips curled up in a smirk.

 

* * *

 

She sat up and stretched her arms above her head, before reaching across and jabbing Bucky’s side. His jaw ticked, but he didn’t look at her. Pouting, Abby went to poke him again. His right arm shot out and grabbed her by the wrist, before she could touch him. Abby blinked at him innocently.

“What do you want this time?”

“Popcorn?” she replied coyly. Bucky glowered at her. He let go of her wrist and pushed himself up from the sofa. As he walked into the kitchen, Abby heard him muttering in Russian. She giggled quietly and didn’t bother pausing the movie. Bucky returned with a bowl of popcorn and set it down on the coffee table. He flopped down on the sofa again.

Abby grabbed a handful of popcorn and chewed on it slowly, one piece at a time. Her eyes darted towards Bucky, and a thought crossed her mind. Somehow she managed to keep the grin off her face as she turned back to the TV. Without looking towards Bucky she flicked a piece of popcorn towards him, hitting him square on the cheek. He flinched, and turned to glare at her as she reached over. Picking up the piece of popcorn, she popped it into her mouth.

“What was that for?” he barked. Abby shrugged.

“Thought you looked hungry.”

“Could we please just watch the movie?” groaned Bucky.

Abby pouted playfully, polishing off the last piece of popcorn in her hand. She pulled the bowl towards her, eating slowly as she tried to focus on the remainder of the movie.

 

* * *

 

But she couldn’t. She had no idea what had gotten into her tonight but she just couldn’t focus on the movie, even though the guy that looked like Steve had spent the majority of his screen time so far just a hair’s breath away from being totally naked. And boy, was he built.

 _But not as built as Bucky_ , she caught herself thinking. She glanced across at her boyfriend, balancing the popcorn bowl in her lap. She reached out. Just as she was about to poke him again, he turned and glared down at her.

“Don’t even think about it, Abigail,” he said threateningly, jaw clenched. Abby shrank back on the sofa, trying desperately to sit still. She managed it for a few minutes before the urge to do something, anything, overtook her again. Moving slowly, she reached out. This time she poked Bucky lightly on his metal arm, secure in the knowledge that he’d barely feel the touch.

Bucky stiffened beside her.

He growled dangerously, and Abby squeaked. The bowl tumbled from her lap as she jumped up from the sofa, spilling popcorn across the living room floor. She ran from the room and down the hallway, until she reached the study. Abby hid behind the bookcase and covered her mouth with one hand, to soften the sounds as she caught her breath.

She knew she’d been pushing Bucky’s buttons all night. It wasn’t the first time she’d done it. It was kind of fun to see how far she could go before he got really annoyed. But she’d never pushed him quite so far before, to the point where he appeared angry. Even so, she was certain he would never do anything to actually hurt her – right?

From her hiding place, Abby could hear Bucky moving around in the living room. As his footsteps came closer to the study she held her breath. He walked in to the room, looking around, and his eyes picked her out despite the gloom. The look on his face made her pulse quicken. Maybe antagonizing him so much hadn’t been the best idea.

Before he could get to her, she ran back out into the hallway. She slid to a halt when she saw that he’d blocked the living room door with the sofa. She wouldn’t be able to move it, and she spun around. Bucky was stalking down the hallway towards her, face grim.

Abby gulped.

She stepped backwards as he approached, until she couldn’t go any further. Her hands flattened against the wall at her back and she watched Bucky come closer, half in fascination and half in apprehension. He didn’t stop until he was right in front of her, his chest brushing against hers and his hands sliding down her waist. He stared at her, a dark, unreadable look on his face. Then he stepped back. His hands tightened on her waist and he lifted her effortlessly, draping her over his shoulder.

Abby squeaked again as he lifted her. She hit at Bucky’s back as he carried her towards the bedroom, but she might as well not have bothered. He kicked open the door and shut it behind him. Then he turned and carried her towards the bed in the middle of the room.

Yelping when Bucky threw her down on the bed, Abby scrambled backwards until one of his hands closed around her ankle. Clambering across the bed, he sat on Abby’s stomach, trapping her beneath him. He collected one of her wrists, and then the other. He pinned them above her head with one hand as she squirmed, trying to dislodge him. He reached into the pocket of his sweatpants, pulling out a thin, dark cord.

Abby’s grey eyes went impossibly wide as he wrapped the cord around her wrists, tying her to the headboard. Her body was thrumming with anticipation as Bucky sat back on his heels and surveyed her nonchalantly. She wriggled, testing the strength of the knots around her wrists. They’d done this before, but never with Bucky in such an indecipherable mood. She had no idea what to expect.

He leaned over her. His lips brushed across Abby’s, barely there. He nuzzled along her cheek and neck before whispering in her ear, lips brushing against her with every word.

“You shouldn’a pushed me, doll. Now it’s my turn to annoy you.”

Abby inhaled sharply when Bucky nipped at the side of her neck and down her throat. Squirming, she tried to follow him with her eyes, but she could only move her head so much with her hands tied above her head.

Bucky placed a kiss on her collarbone before surging upwards, crushing his mouth against Abby’s. She moaned, and Bucky’s tongue dipped into her mouth at the first opportunity. The kiss was rough, messy, and the force behind it stole her breath away. When Bucky pulled away, a thin thread of saliva stretched between their parted mouths. Abby was panting.

She wrenched at the cord tying her to the bed, trying to follow Bucky’s lips as they moved away from her. She whined when he sat back again, increasing the distance between them. He smirked down at her, and rubbed his flesh thumb across her lower lip. Abby squirmed beneath him. She loved his kisses, and she knew he loved seeing the effect they had on her.

Bucky swung his leg over her and rolled off the bed. Abby whined unhappily when she realised what was happening, tugging at the restraints again as Bucky crossed the room. He pulled his shirt off on the way and tossed it into the laundry hamper. He might as well have stripped completely. His sweatpants did nothing to hide his arousal from Abby’s desperate gaze.

“Buck, please,” groaned Abby beseechingly, as he slid open the top drawer of the dresser. His back was to her. When he answered, she could hear the smirk in his voice.

“None of that, doll. We’re barely gettin’ started.”

When Bucky turned around, his hands were full. One held several longer loops of the same cord that was currently wrapped around Abby’s wrists. In the other, he was holding a drawstring bag. She moaned again when she caught sight of the bag. He dropped the cords on the end of the bed, and the bag beside her where it would be just within his reach.

Bucky climbed back onto the bed. He straddled her hips and kissing her again, slowly and passionately. He caught her lower lip between his teeth as he pulled away. Kiss finished, he pressed his forehead to hers.

Abby knew her face was flushed, knew her pupils were probably dilated with desire. She met Bucky’s gaze unflinchingly, feeling the heat spread through her entire body. She stared up at him wantonly, hoping to provoke him into action. Bucky was still smirking.

“Beautiful,” he murmured, placing soft butterfly kisses across Abby’s throat and collarbone. His hands settled on her waist.

“Bucky,” she began breathlessly. “Please, Buck.”

“Uh-uh-uh, Abigail,” he cooed, pressing a finger to her lips. “I heard enough sass comin’ outta your mouth when we were try’na watch the movie, doll. I want you quiet now. You only speak if I ask. If you can’t do that I’ll hafta gag you.”

Her hips bucked involuntarily at his words, and she swallowed another moan. His remaining hand tightened on her waist.

“Can you do that for me, Abigail? You gonna be quiet for me?”

Abby nodded urgently, staring up at Bucky.

“Good girl. Now,” he said, toying with the hem of her singlet. “How attached are you to this shirt?”

Swallowing to moisten her dry mouth, Abby shook her head. “Not very.”

“Good answer.”

And with that Bucky ripped her singlet straight down the middle, exposing her breasts to the cool air of the apartment. Her nipples pebbled at once, aching for attention. She arched her back, pushing her chest towards him. Bucky rested his flesh hand on her toned stomach and, firmly but gently, pressed her flat against the bed again.

“No, Abigail. You get what I give you, when I want to give it to you.”

Abby stared up at Bucky with pleading eyes. He shook his head in amusement, eyebrows arching and grinning crookedly. The fingers on his right hand started marching up her stomach, torturously slow, until he was cupping the swell of her breast. Abby arched into the touch, biting her lip to stay quiet.

“Oh, doll. You’re desperate for it, aren’t ya? Is that why you were being such a brat? You just wanted attention?”

Abby nodded. At this point she was willing to agree to anything that would get her what she wanted. He squeezed lightly, and she relaxed back into the mattress with a silent, happy exhalation. He palmed her breast, his thumb rubbing over her nipple slowly. At first his touch relieved some of the pressure that coiled in her stomach, between her legs. But she soon needed more.

Bucky leaned down to kiss her, lips soft and gentle. Abby kissed back urgently, and then gasped into his mouth, twisting underneath him. Bucky had moved his metal hand to her other breast, and started teasing both nipples. She swallowed the ‘please’ that threatened to spill out of her mouth, just as Bucky broke the kiss. He sat up and shuffled back along the bed, grinding his hips against Abby. Then the cold of his metal hand was replaced by wet warmth, as he sucked her nipple into his mouth.

Abby squeezed her eyes shut, pressing her body up into Bucky and digging her teeth into her bottom lip. His metal hand moved over her stomach, under the waistband of her sleep shorts. Then her eyes flew open, her hips jerking off the bed and arching into him as one cold finger slipped into her underwear, brushing lightly over her clit and dipping between her folds.

“Please,” she whimpered, pulling at the headboard. “Please, Bucky, untie me. Wanna touch you.”

Bucky’s hands left her body immediately, and he sat back on his heels again. His cocky grin had her heart racing even faster.

“Aw, doll. Thought I toldya not to speak.”

He reached for the drawstring bag. Abby’s eyes darted after him anxiously.

“Guess I’m gonna hafta gag you after all.”

Bucky withdrew a familiar, plain black ball gag from the bag, and Abby shook her head.

“No. I’ll be quiet, I promise.”

Bucky ignored her. She twisted her head as he hovered over her, the planes of his chest pressing her down. Tied to the bed, she couldn’t avoid his hands as he slipped the strap of the gag behind her head. The ball fell into place in her mouth as he tightened the straps. He pressed a rubber squash ball into one of her hands. Abby gripped it tightly. Breathing in through her nose slowly, trying to calm her pounding heart, Abby stared up at him with frantic eyes.

“Y’know how it works. You let that go, everythin’ stops.”

Abby nodded. Bucky brushed strands of her fringe away from her face and smiled down at her.

“See, you wouldn’t stop chatterin’ all through the movie and you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself, doll. So I’m gonna make sure you do now.”

The intent in his voice sent shivers down Abby’s spine.

“Do you trust me, doll?”

She nodded at once, feeling the pressure of the gag against her teeth. Smirking, Bucky kissed his way down her stomach, through the valley of her breasts. His tongue dipped briefly into her belly button as he passed it, and traced along the sensitive skin above her panty line. Abby squirmed. Bucky kept going, bypassing her shorts and kissing down her legs. He sat up at her feet, between her legs, and Abby stared at him. His feather light kisses and barely-there touches were almost unbearable, and he knew it. His smirk said as much, as he traced circles on the inside of her knee.

Then she blinked as he yanked her shorts and underwear down in one smooth motion, past her ankles. He tossed them aside. Abby squeezed her legs together instantly, feeling incredibly exposed. Bucky chuckled, setting his hands firmly on the inside of her legs and spreading her thighs apart.

“Don’t hide from me,” he said firmly. “Do I hafta tie your legs too?”

Abby stiffened. She’d seen him bring over the extra cords. Then she shook her head, and relaxed her legs so that Bucky wasn’t forcing them open anymore.

“Nuh,” she mumbled around the gag.

“Good girl,” Bucky murmured, rubbing circles on the insides of her thighs with his thumbs. Then his mouth was on her. She bucked and he pinned her down on the bed, her yelp of surprise muffled by the gag. His tongue slipped between her soaked folds, prodding at her entrance before he licked his way up to swirl around her clit.

Abby tried to press her hips closer to Bucky’s mouth as he latched onto her clit. She could feel him smiling against her as she squirmed, moaning loudly and shamelessly. Two cold fingers teased around her hole before slipping inside her. His metal fingers warmed quickly as he stroked her, gentle yet firm, seeking out the places he knew drove her crazy.

Abby whined, pulling on the cords so hard the headboard creaked. The coil in her stomach, the pressure that had been growing since Bucky had thrown her down on the bed, was tightening with every stroke of his fingers against her walls, every glide of his tongue over her clit. She was close, so close.

Feeling a third finger slide into her, Abby keened. Bucky sucked on her clit at the same time and she stiffened, throwing her head back and arching off the bed. The coil broke, waves of pleasure washing over her as she came. Bucky didn’t let up, fingers exploring her pulsing walls and tongue moving persistently over her clit. He drew the orgasm out of her, playing her body in the way only he could, until she whined and tried to twist her hips away from him.

Bucky sat up, licking his lips, and slowly drew his fingers out of Abby. Her eyes were closed and she was panting heavily around the gag. Crawling up the bed, he loosened the gag. The ball fell from Abby’s mouth as her eyes fluttered open, her face lightly flushed. Before she could speak, Bucky covered her mouth with a kiss. His lips moved against hers hungrily. Abby kissed back as much as she could in her cloudy, boneless condition. She could taste herself as his tongue plunged into her mouth and she moaned happily.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous when you come for me. You enjoyed that, huh?” Bucky murmured, pulling back and tracing her lips with a metal finger. Abby nodded. “Good. We aren’t done yet, doll.”

Abby blinked at him quizzically. Her mind was still moving too slowly for her to process what he was saying properly. Bucky rolled off the bed again, bending to slide his sweatpants down his thighs. They pooled at his feet and he stepped out of them. Abby couldn’t drag her eyes away from him as he came back to the bed. The sculpted muscles of his chest were beginning to bead with sweat, trailing down the planes of his abs and the V of his hips. His cock, an angry red and fully erect, rubbed against her stomach as he straddled her.

“Bucky,” she whined. “I wanna touch you.”

“Nope,” he remarked. “You lost that option.”

“Please. Please, wanna put my mouth on you,” panted Abby, as he shuffled up the bed.

“Oh, doll.” Bucky smirked again. “You don’t need to be untied for that.”

Abby was torn between happiness and disappointment as he knelt over her, palming his cock. She opened her mouth, and Bucky rested his cock on her lips. Her tongue darted out to lick at the tip. He hummed and moved forward, feeding the rest of his cock into her mouth. His cock was hot and heavy on Abby’s tongue, and she sucked on him eagerly. Holding onto the headboard, Bucky moved in and out of her mouth slowly, slicking himself in her saliva.

“Puttin’ that mouth to better use,” he breathed, pinning her eyes with his. “You were try’na get me all worked up, weren’t you, doll? Talkin’ bout Steve like that? How’d that work for you?”

Abby responded by grazing her teeth lightly along Bucky’s shaft. He moaned, pushing a little further into her mouth, and Abby choked when the head of his cock pressed up against the back of her throat. He pulled back almost at once, and his pace increased. His cock throbbed in her mouth when Abby hollowed out her cheeks and began to hum. She watched as his emotions danced across his face, showing her that he was getting close to coming. With a regretful groan, Bucky pulled out and moved back along the bed. She pouted at him.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he reprimanded, voice gruff. “Y’know I love your mouth. I wanna be in your pretty little pussy when I come.”

“Yes. Please, Buck,” Abby began. A puzzled frown crossed her face when he reached for the gag again. “What – mmph!”

Lifting her head with one hand, he wedged the ball back into her mouth with the other and tightened the strap to secure it. Patting her cheek, Bucky grinned at her cheekily.

“What? Didya forget this isn’t all for you?” he drawled.

His hands slid from her head and down her neck, over her breasts and waist, and settled on her hips. Abby let out a breathy moan at his caresses. He traced his flesh hand over her stomach, and his fingers danced between the juncture of her thighs.

“So wet for me, Abigail,” he crooned, placing the pad of one finger on her clit. She twitched at the touch. “Aw, doll, are you still sensitive? How’re you gonna manage when I fuck you?”

Bucky rubbed his finger gently over her clit. Abby gasped, trying to shift away from the touch. He frowned at her.

“That’s not gonna do,” said Bucky disapprovingly.

He stretched for something. When Abby caught sight of the cords in his hand, she shook her head and tried to pull her legs up the bed, out of reach. Clicking his tongue, Bucky caught one of her feet easily. He tied the cord around her ankle efficiently, and knotted the other end around the bedpost. With one of her legs restrained, it was easy for him to grab the other.

With her ankles tied to opposite bedposts, Abby was spread-eagled on the bed and completely at Bucky’s mercy. Heat shot through her at the realization. She inhaled unsteadily, and curled the fingers of her empty hand around the rods of the headboard. Bucky moved back up the bed, until he could stare into her eyes. He brushed a few strands of sweaty hair out of her face again.

“Hey,” he said softly. “Abby, is this okay?”

“Nngh,” she said, nodding straight away. “Mhmm.”

“Okay.”

He left a light kiss on her forehead, sliding back between her legs. He traced fingers along her slit again and snorted when Abby strained against the cords, trying to close her legs. Bucky chuckled, and reached across the bed again. She tried to see what he was doing, but could only hear the rustle of material when he fiddled with the drawstring bag again. When he held up the silver bullet vibrator, she whimpered loudly.

Abby watched with wide eyes as Bucky knelt between her legs. His metal arm traced a line down the inside of her thigh. He set his palm flat, holding her down; his fingers were jarringly cool against her sweaty, burning skin.

“Can’t wait to see how you handle this,” he purred, as he pressed the bullet to her clit.

She mewled, hips bucking violently. The vibrations sent waves through her entire body, and she could feel the familiar build-up at the base of her spine. Still sensitive from her first orgasm, the stimulation was hovering dangerously between pleasure and pain. Abby’s grips on the squash ball and the headboard tightened until her knuckles were white. She could feel her second orgasm just out of reach and she whined, instinctively pressing her hips towards the vibe.

The vibrations stopped. The bullet disappeared from between her legs, taking her climax with it. She slumped back on the bed, tears of frustration springing up in her eyes as she squeezed them shut. Abby’s breathing was jagged, as she drew in deep, shuddering lungfuls of air through her nose.

Abby’s eyes flew open when she felt the blunt head of Bucky’s cock pressing into her. He was propped up over her, right bicep bulging as he rested his weight on it. His hair draped like a curtain around his face, directly above her. The look in his ice-blue eyes was so intense that, for a moment, Abby lost track of where they were and what was happening. Then she froze, her breath catching in her chest, and tossed her head back as Bucky pushed into her, filling her completely in one fluid movement.

He stayed that way for a little while, sheathed to the hilt, as Abby adjusted to the sensation. He only began to move when Abby was breathing normally again, pulling back until only the tip of his cock was inside of her before he thrust back in. His head dropped down, and he nipped and sucked on her collarbone and neck as he set a steady, relentless pace.

Beneath him, Abby moaned through the gag. His cock always touched the right places inside her, each thrust feeling deeper than the last. Abby angled her hips up to meet him and on the next thrust her body spasmed, as the head of Bucky’s cock rubbed over her g-spot. Bucky hesitated, hiding his face in the crook of her neck and groaning as her walls pulsed around his cock. When he raised his head again, he was grinning.

“There it is,” he whispered in her ear, and pulled another moan from Abby as he pushed into her again. Now that he’d found it, he dragged across her g-spot with every stroke.

Each thrust tore another breathy moan from Abby, as the orgasm he’d stolen from her earlier built up again with a vengeance. Bucky’s hips snapped forward with increasing speed. She could feel her climax growing, bubbling in the pit of her stomach, at the base of her spine, but just out of reach. Tears slid down her cheeks and she stared up at Bucky, desperate for something to push her over the edge. Bucky stared back at her, an animalistic heat behind his eyes that had Abby whimpering needily.

“What do you want, doll?” he asked, in a husky voice that rumbled through his body. “Wanna come?”

Abby nodded weakly. Resting his weight effortlessly on his metal arm, Bucky reached behind her head to loosen the gag strap and tug the ball from her mouth. He kissed her, lightly and with just enough tongue to make her whimper into his mouth again. She drew in a shaky breath when the kiss finished, and moaned as Bucky’s fingers danced down her body.

“Then come,” he growled in her ear.

“Buck,” she gasped.

“Wanna hear you scream for me.”

And Abby did scream, when Bucky pressed the vibrator to her throbbing clit again. Her vision flashed white as her orgasm crashed over her, and she writhed beneath him. Her body arched up off the bed, fighting the restraints and pressing against Bucky’s chest as his cock pistoned in and out of her. As the waves slowed she slumped back onto the bed, limbs trembling as she panted. Bucky tossed the vibrator away and continued thrusting in to Abby, chasing his own orgasm. Each stroke sent small aftershocks through her and she mewled quietly.

Bucky’s rhythm faltered and he drove into her one final time. With a guttural moan, he pressed his face into the side of Abby’s neck. He pulsed inside her, and she dimly registered the warmth of his release.

Bucky’s body relaxed above her. His weight on top of her was comforting, his sweat-slick skin sliding against hers. He stayed like that for a moment before he rose onto his hands and knees again, slipping carefully out of Abby. She whined at the sudden feeling of emptiness. Bucky snorted as he slid his hands up her arms. He untied the cords, lifting her arms down to her sides, and she winced at the stiff ache. Bucky collected the gag from around her neck and pried the squash ball from her hand, before sliding down the bed to untie her ankles.

He rolled off the bed, but Abby was too pleasantly content to pout after him. When he came back it was with a warm, damp cloth. She sighed as Bucky cleaned her carefully, running the cloth over her with so much tenderness it almost hurt.

Bucky tossed the cloth away, and the tattered remains of Abby’s singlet soon joined it. He somehow managed to pull the sheets from beneath her and draped them over her instead, crawling into bed beside her. Abby sighed contentedly and rolled over. Snuggled into his side, she felt like she was floating.

“I love you,” she murmured. Bucky chuckled.

“Love you too, doll,” he whispered, kissing her gently on the forehead. “No matter how much you pester me.”

Abby’s giggle rolled into a yawn and before long she was sound asleep, with Bucky’s flesh arm wrapped firmly around her waist.

 

* * *

 

Abby woke gradually, a smile stretching across her cheeks as the events of last night filtered back to her. It vanished when she opened her eyes, and realised that she was alone. Frowning, she swung her legs out of bed and stood up slowly.

The faint ache between her legs made her blush, remembering the causes of it. She crossed the room, as quickly as she could on her wobbly legs, and dug through the dresser. She pulled on a pair of clean underwear, one of Bucky’s t-shirts, and twisted her hair up into a messy bun. Then she padded out into the apartment, determined to track down her missing boyfriend. No one should have to wake up alone after mind-blowing sex.

He was in the kitchen, sitting at the breakfast bar and slouching over a cup of coffee. Abby snuck up behind him, and slipped her arms around his waist. He’d put on a clean pair of sweatpants, but he hadn’t bothered with a shirt. As soon as she touched him he tensed and sat up, his back ramrod straight. Abby let go at once, puzzled. She moved around and stood beside him, but Bucky didn’t turn to look at her.

“Bucky?” she ventured. “What’s the matter?”

His jaw was clenched. Abby saw the familiar tic in his cheek, and knew that he was frustrated about something.

“Is this about last night?” she asked. She rested a hand on his forearm. Bucky jerked away from her at once, and Abby bit her lip when he nodded.

“It shouldn’a happened,” he mumbled. “I made you cry. I coulda hurt you real bad, Abby.”

“But you didn’t,” she whispered. “Far from it.”

Bucky scoffed. “That’s not the point.”

“Then what _is_ your point?”

“I could hurt you at any time!” he bit out. “I’m not –”

“Oh, no,” interrupted Abby at once. “No. You’re not allowed to think like that, Buck. Maybe you’re dangerous, but you are _not_ a monster and you’d never hurt me. Never.”

“How can you be sure?” he asked, finally turning to look at her with a tortured expression on his face.

“For the same reason Steve broke through your brainwashing,” Abby replied softly. “Because you love me.”

Bucky stared at her, blue eyes searching for something in her face. Whatever it was, he must have found it, because he nodded. Snagging an arm around Abby’s waist, he pulled her closer to him. She kissed his bare shoulder, before resting her chin on it.

“I do,” he murmured. “Love you.”

“I love you too, Buck.” Then, grinning cheekily, she added, “I also love what we did last night. Like, really love it.”

Bucky leaned back, arching an eyebrow.

“Oh, really?” he said slyly. “Well, maybe we should do it again.”

He stood up and scooped Abby into his arms. As he carried her back towards the bedroom, she squeaked out a protest.

“Bucky, no! We can’t, it’s nearly ten and I’m supposed to meet Clint at eleven! He’ll be able to tell!”

“Shoulda thoughta that before you opened your mouth, doll.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I regret everything.


End file.
